1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power jack, and particularly to a power jack with an LED (light-emitting diode) indicating the working status of the power jack.
2. Description of Related Art
Power jack is widely used in electrical equipments to transmit direct current. Generally, a conventional power jack comprises a mating contact and a plurality of plate spring contacts arranged around the mating contact to electrically contact with the mating contact. The spring contacts are electrically connected to a mating printed circuit board (PCB). In mating, a mating plug connector electrically contacts with the mating contact. Therefore, a current flowing between the plug connector and the PCB is achieved. When the electrical connection between the mating plug connector and the PCB becomes faulty, it is important that the fault be quickly identified and the problem be solved so that the downtime is kept to the minimum. To identify a transmission fault, it must be checked whether current is being transmitted or not. However, conventionally, it is difficult to identify such transmission fault, since no indicating device is employed.
Hence, an improved power jack is required to indicate the current transmitting status of the power jack.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a power jack with an LED indicating the working status of the jack.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a power jack in accordance with the present invention comprises a front housing, a rear housing assembled on the front housing, a mating contact, a spring contact, a switch contact, a tail contact, and an LED. The mating contact is assembled in both the front housing and the rear housing to contact with a complementary plug connector. The spring contact and the switch contact are assembled in the front housing, contacting with each other and being welded on a mating printed circuit board. The tail contact is riveted on the mating contact and welded on the printed circuit board. The LED is assembled on the front housing and the rear housing to indicate the connection status between the plug connector and the printed circuit board. When the plug connector is inserted into the front housing, and contacts with the mating contact and the spring contact, the spring contact disengages from the switch contact, thereby establishing a current path between the plug connector and the printed circuit board. In this case, the LED is on, otherwise the LED is off.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.